<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venice, Letters and All That's Left by lolmouseywritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981023">Venice, Letters and All That's Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolmouseywritings/pseuds/lolmouseywritings'>lolmouseywritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal!Lan Zhan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Side Story, Tags May Change, what happens in venice stays in venice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolmouseywritings/pseuds/lolmouseywritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra snippets and side stories that may pop up in my brain every once in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn &amp; Andy I Andromache of Scythia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal!Lan Zhan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get up Wei Wuxian a.k.a. Venice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I sat on this story for a while, but I finally had a chance to get out of my draft from Tumblr. Yay! I was scared it would be stuck there forever, but it's not!<br/>This will mostly hold the before, somethings that may not have worked out, and the afterward from 'Only You' story.<br/>I also want to thank Avanie for the idea of 'Charm'. I didn't plan it, but then it took place and was able to fit in nicely to this story. Even planted another idea lol!<br/>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy rolled her eyes as Wei Wuxian attempted to stay in bed. They-</p>
<p>(She threatened him to take away his specialty chili sauce.)</p>
<p>-made plans to go to the practice range to learn how to shoot guns. He was quite rebellious to the idea of using the gun. Getting hit in the face did that to anyone, she guessed. However, too many times has she been partnered with him, through ridiculous circumstances. You would think Lan Wangji would stick close to his partner- </p>
<p>(He called him a soulmate.)</p>
<p>-but through unexplained forces, that bad luck charm seemed to stick to her.</p>
<p>The first time she called him 'Charm', he seemed to think he charmed her. She was quick to tell him he was her bad luck charm and that he was to stay away from her during missions. </p>
<p>IT. NEVER. FUCKING. WORKED!</p>
<p>No matter what, no matter how far away they are, no matter that he was only supposed to be their eyes, Wei Wuxian always seemed to end up partnered up with her and this only happened when things were going south. It wasn’t often, but the last mission was too close for comfort.</p>
<p>Therefore, she suggested the gun training. If he was going to end up partnering up with her, then he needed to learn how to use the gun. Already she called his name to get up, told him breakfast was ready, and even threatened to burn his work. He ignored her the first time, grumbled that he wasn’t hungry, and claimed that ‘Lan Zhan saved his work on his laptop.’</p>
<p>If she didn’t know personally how childishly Lan Wangji would react, she would also threaten to destroy that too. But she knew better. She still remembered Venice. She was lucky the others weren’t there to see her at that time.</p>
<p>She goes downstairs and finds a bucket, then remembers the well. It was freezing cold last night, and Wei Wuxian was all curled up in his blanket.</p>
<p>Andy smiles and her eyes gleamed impishly. The bucket was full, and she was careful not to spill a single drop. Once she arrived at the room, she pulled the blanket off Wei Wuxian who groaned as he resisted Andy’s intent to wake him up. That was okay though, Andy was ready for this.</p>
<p>A high pitched scream was heard throughout the house along with some Ancient Chinese cursing, which Andy just grinned as she leaned back.</p>
<p>“Next time get up when I tell you.” Wei Wuxian just glared at her, then quickly took a hot shower. She looks to the side and sees Lan Wangji, who only looks at her and says one word.</p>
<p>"Venice.”</p>
<p>“I’m not scared,” she responds, arms crossed with that aloof confidence. He only raised his eyebrow and a silent, ‘yeah right’ could be heard. He walked away.<br/>The monk-like cultivator will not intimidate Andy. </p>
<p>Will not!</p>
<p>Andy led the way as Wei Wuxian bemoaned his fate, how a beautiful woman could wake him from his beauty sleep. She smirked as he saw his joking demeanor. All right, maybe he wasn’t that bad, and she knows that training him to protect himself will be worth it, even though he did an okay job himself.</p>
<p>Still, she planned to avoid Lan Wangji for the rest of the day. No way was she going through the ‘Venice’ thing again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nicky and Wangji Round 1, 2 and 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A side story to Only You:</p>
<p>Three times Nicky talks to Wangji about his feelings for Wei Wuxian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Round 1 is between chapter 6 and 7<br/>Round 2 is in Chapter 7<br/>Round 3 is in Chapter 8</p>
<p>This is something that didn't fit with the story but<br/>I felt it needed to be written.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky and Wangji: Round 1!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walked down the alleyway Nicky kept looking every so often at Wangji. Finding out that Wangji’s crush is back from the dead has certainly surprised him. There were many things he did not know about Wangji’s past mainly because now, he knows how painful he finds it to talk about it. Back then when they started, well that was a different story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks back about the days when they just did not like each other, well more like they didn’t understand each other. Having a fellow immortal who spoke very few words can do that especially when their face was stuck in the ‘resting bitch face’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now though it seemed like Wanji was getting a second chance at gaining what he let slip through his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you going to tell him?” Wangji kept walking but Nicky knew he heard him. His ears were turning red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell him what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Wangji, stop playing dumb.” He starts as they stop and look around. “When are you planning to confess to Wei Wuxian?” Nicky didn’t plan to hold his punches, not when he had first place seating to Wangji’s fucking envy. The moments he thought Wangji looked at him and Joe in disgust were actually jealousy at what they had. He wanted to have those moments with Wei Wuxian. Then politics and intrigue had to ruin that for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wangji took in a short breath and looked away, his red ears only showing proof of what he felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wangji you cannot be telling me that you won’t tell him.” Accused Nicky, his hands to his hips. Centuries since he’s last seen his ‘love of his life’ and he won’t tell him a damn thing? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nicky, I must remind you that we are on a reconnaissance mission-” Wangji tries to walk away from him but Nicky won't have that happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wangji,” he walks up to him and cuts his path off. Wangji backs up but his eyes are narrowed, his nose is flaring. “You have a second opportunity with Wei Wuxian. Don’t tell me that you didn’t at least imagine a happy ending for the both of you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drop it, Nicolo.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In life, Nicky learned that his name could be said in different ways. From his mother and Joe, it is said with love, when Andy says it she gets exasperated with one of his most insane ideas, when Wangji says it he knows he crossed a line. Nicky backs away from him and says fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continue walking opting to not talk to each other. It’s rare when they fight but when it happens they both agree to leave each other alone to cool off. That is one thing that everyone including their group every now and again forgets. Wangji is not levelheaded. He can actually be the most hot-headed in the group with the right trigger. And Nicky hit that trigger when he kept bringing up Wei Wuxian. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t mean they aren’t friends. Sure he had to pull Wangji back from beating the man who gave his home location away, but he has Wangji’s back as they got rid of the guys who were after Wei Wuxian.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Nicky and Wangji: Round 2!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had just left the van and were looking through the gas station. Nicky grabbed the drinks as Wangji looked through the aisle for food for them to eat on the road. As he grabs the water, tea, and beer, he notices Wangji grimacing at the chips. He puts it in the basket knowing that Nile would appreciate the salty snack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Wangji, not everyone is a health nut like you.” Wangji glares at him as he grabs another snack that Nicky absolutely abhors but knows how much Andy likes it. Whoever had the bright idea to fry pig skin needs to go to hell. He looks away as if that would make the offending odor disappear. No luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s then he catches sight of Wei Wuxian looking at them or more correctly at Lan Wangji. He waves and then all of a sudden turns bright red and disappears into the van. He looks back and is stunned to see Wangji smiling. Andy and Joe would never believe him if he told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’ve got it bad.” Immediately Wangji’s face turns neutral as he looks around and manages to find some fruit. Nicky snickers as he places a few toiletries in the basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wangji you can’t shut me out, man. I think it’s obvious something is going on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing is going on,” responded Wangji as he looked at the peanuts, obviously trying to ignore Nicky. “Wei Wuxian is back and the best I can hope for is just stay by him until it’s no longer possible.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky got the message. Wei Wuxian is not immortal like them. He’s going to age and unless Wangji turns immortal like Andy he won’t have a lifetime to spend with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s easy to say to confess to your other half, but to know that they will just become a moment in their long lives…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt cruel to do this, but Nicky sincerely believes that Wangji was given a second chance and he wasn’t letting his buddy miss out on it. He grabs a bottle of wine, cheap being that they were in a gas station, but he recognized it tasting pretty good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m calling this thing between you and Wei Wuxian a crush until you actually put your big kid pants and confess to him.” Wangji looks at the bottle then at Nicky and stares him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Respect your elders,” Nicky smirks as he looks at Wangji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now if I did that, then I wouldn’t have met the love of my life.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Nicky and Wangji: Round 3!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody wanted to talk after that disastrous plan. It was rare but Wangji going into his weird headspace was a possibility, but the last time it happened was decades ago, before Booker joined them. For Wei Wuxian to see this was a worst-case scenario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wangji just wanted to disappear but he didn’t think Andy would appreciate his childishness. So he stayed at the back of the boat, keeping an eye for anyone chasing after them. He hears him before he sees him. He feels a tap on his arm as he looks and sees a bottle of water. Wangji grabs the bottle from Nicky and catches the apple that Nicky tosses. They both sit down as the sun sets behind the mountains bringing a slight chill to the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well this was pretty eventful, don’t you think?” Wangji gives Nicky an indifferent look. Nicky coughs as he mutters an apology. They stare at the night sky as they hear the chirping of the insects and frogs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you scared that either you and Joe won’t have each other tomorrow?” Nicky takes a moment to think of Wangji’s inquiry. A question like that would have warranted a fight between them centuries ago, but now…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always, but we cherish the moments we have. We’re lucky we have each other and I would not have it any other way. Wangji I know how the others feel about this immortality, but for Joe and I, this is a blessing.” Wangji nods. He remembers when they had visions of when they first appeared. Two soldiers on opposite sides of the war, killing each other over and over again. The very immortality that Wangji cursed turned out to be a miracle for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps this too is a miracle for him. He remembers how Mo Xuanyu apologized when he realized how deep his feelings are for Wei Wuxian. How he played inquiry no matter where he went just to get an answer, any answer. How he broke down and marked his chest. How Andy and Quynh had to force him to move on his really rough days. The ravenous hole in his heart when he saw two individuals who fought each other have eternity together. Then after so long, after holding a candle to the one who moved his heart appeared, with that beautiful mischievous smile and eyes full of mirth. His heart filled with a hope that is so delicate a single breath could shatter it to smithereens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tear creates a single path from his eye, to cheek then drips from his chin. He forces himself to inhale. Nicky spares a quick glance to check on his quiet friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want that,” Nicky says nothing as tears spill like a waterfall even as Wangji tries to keep quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Copley's Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since the passing of his wife Copley has spent his time investigating the immortals. One, in particular, seemed to give him problems that he's convinced he's a ghost.</p>
<p>Hanguang-jun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason I made "Venice, Letters and All That's Left" is because of Copley. You can thank him for this lol!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Copley was excited. Ever since the death of his wife, he was in pain until he heard about the immortals that walked the earth. The ones that saved people only for humanity to reap the benefits later on.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He became obsessed with them. None more so than Andromache of Scythia. It was in a diary of an old woman who spoke about her, but she wasn’t named Andromache, oh no, she was Andy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until later that he realized how old she was and how much she had done. From there he went on to find the other immortals, Nicolo, Yusuf. There were others but they were hard to track by name. He knows about a woman, but all he can get is she was from the east and a man from the Napoleonic Wars. Sad to say that all documents about the man seemed to have burned down.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was persistent though. There were documents sent to him that he believed would reveal the man's name so he was patient. Right now, those documents were waiting at home. The one he wasn’t so patient with was an elusive immortal, that he sometimes believed he was really a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanguang-jun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very rarely did he come across any information. All he knew was this: He didn’t spend a lot of time with the group, he appeared where there was chaos (he thinks, he’s not sure) and any pictures taken were of his back (he thinks). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was a problem he had; the man known as Hanguang is an elusive ghost. If it wasn’t for the old woman making note of his white hairband, he would have discounted it. But in one of the rare pictures he had, there was a man with a white hairband. Albeit his back was to the camera- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(really what was it with that man!) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-but it was the proof he needed, that he indeed must be an immortal... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he exists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Copley sighs, feeling an incoming headache. This always happened. Always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The curator lets him in. He wasn’t supposed to be in here as it was a private showing for elite businessmen. Something about reliving the past. He didn’t think much about it. His mind was on the book. So, he ignored the black bamboo flute, a sword in gold with peony’s decorated on its hilt and a collection of small bells with lotuses on it. It was the book that sat on a column with the light above illuminating, that caught his attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a small paper book rebounded as not to lose the pages. It was with the care that he opens the book and reads its contents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May these scars never fade, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are my only proof that you lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May these scars never fade, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For it’s my commitment to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after you’re gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was interesting to read an elegy poem considering the time period. He tried to take a picture but it was of no use. The curator was nervous and told him no. The man who owned this collection was known to have a strong temper, and although he was old, the curator heard stories of those who failed to follow instructions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been a stroke of bad luck as they heard loud shouts. The curator ran hoping to appease the collector. Copley took his chance and took as many pictures on his phone as he could. He was close to the end when he heard a man shouting. He shuts the book and stands in front of the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was not someone he expected. He sat on the wheelchair gripping a staff with an engraving of a frog, his eyes were stern and his face etched in a permanent frown. Copley felt as if the old man was ready to beat him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he doing here?” He demands. The curator nervously tries to reply back, but Copley steps in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen allow me to introduce myself. I am a scholar and I was in search of a rare poem. I only have a piece of it, but I’m hoping you would be kind enough to allow-” he points to the book only to be shot down as the old man gestures his men to take him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait! I only want to finish the poem! I only found a small scrap!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not interested!” Shouted the old man, who stood from his wheelchair, only to almost fall if it wasn’t for his assistant who caught him. “You get out! I don’t want you near my things again! You hear me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Copley wasn’t about to give up. “I’m looking for ‘I met you in the moonlit night, jumping over the wall’!” The man orders his men to stop dragging him. They drop him, his things falling around him, as the old man finds the strength to walk up to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you found that verse, but I will tell you this. I see you again and I will make sure I am the last thing you see!” He lifts his cane and smashes the phone next to him. He lets out a groan of dismay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be old, but not stupid.” He makes his way to the chair, as his assistant picks up his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will compensate you for the phone, Mr. James Copley.” Copley curses inwardly. How did they figure out his name? It didn’t matter he wasn’t letting them have his phone, it had those pictures and he could recover them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will need my phone back.” Copley puts his hand out as the assistant merely smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” He drops the phone into his hand, only for him to be shocked with his phone. It must have short-circuited as he could tell it was now fried. Never mind, he couldn’t save the pictures. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Copley looks up as the man has the audacity to smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once again, we will compensate you for your phone.” He puts his hands together in a greeting. For a man in a well-put-together suit, he certainly liked to accessorize with his gaudy bracelet with a ring connected to it. Now Copley was wondering if he was messing with the mafia. Everything about the Lianhua group was secretive, even if they had a hand in entertainment, marketing, fishing, and export. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter though he lost the pictures. He looks up and sees the clouds overhead casting their shadow. It’s then he remembered that he set a feature on his phone to upload his pictures to the cloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man may not be dumb, but he certainly wasn’t all-knowing. He runs to his hotel and hopes that the pictures did automatically upload. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man sighed. A stupid idiot doesn’t know what he was getting into. The cultivation world no longer tried to interfere with the modern world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a rule made as many others saw it as a waste of time, or just to protect their traditions. Jiang Cheng just wanted to protect what he had left.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back then everything was different. Loyalty to the sect. Bound to the rules. Now looking back, Jiang Cheng wonders, could he still have protected his martial brother? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries not to think about Jin Guangyao’s vicious words. How the world saw how he treated his brother and took it as a sign to attack him. He tries to not think about how broken he looked that day when he attacked them for killing the Wens-  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-nowadays the world would definitely make accusations about their actions- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-he tries not to remember how broken-hearted he was when their Shijie pushed him out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbidden tears slip his eyes as he looked at the book that the stupid Hanguang-jun left. There were many poems and letters he wrote, but he also drew a few pictures. A few of his family, Cloud Recess, but the one that mattered obviously was the last page. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had Wei Wuxian smiling, his eyes promising trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He backed away as he shut the book. His assistant Lian Yi came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made sure to fry the phone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to mess with that cloud you mentioned. I don’t want anything to come out. We already have enough trouble with busybodies trying to get into our business.” Lian Yi nods.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s a good assistant and head disciple. He hopes that he could lead the clan as he felt too old to lead.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Who was he kidding, he certainly was. Stupid Wei </span>
  <span>Wuxian’s</span>
  <span> core.)  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just because the cultivation world no longer wanted to mess with the modern world, that didn’t mean there weren’t things that went bump in the night.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise to write more happy Jiang Cheng. It just ended this way because of reasons.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what Lan Wangji did in Venice. I tried to rack my brain but now it remains an unknown. The best thing I can think of is he pranked her. It's most likely a silly prank but Andy refuses to say anything about it, and Lan Wanji will not bring it up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>